The journal of a Historian
by The Bystander who doesn't care
Summary: The journal of a new historian, also known as what a random person reading a random chapter of a random manga would think of it.


Historian's Job

Day-0

Today I have officially received my job. It is to record the history and happenings of all the different worlds. That's right all of them, well at least most of them. Pretty boring right? So thus in order to keep track of the happenings I was given a book with endless amounts of empty paper and along with a grimoire. In this grimoire it contains a bunch of basic spells for my job. They are all important ones however when am I ever going to use the shadow spell? I mean I already have an invisibility spell so what is the point? The only thing I know is if I find magic and strong skills I am supposed to record them into the Grimoire. So thus today my journey begins.

Day-1

Before I set off I was given a pet to keep me company. I was expecting something cool like a dragon or phoenix but instead I got a sparrow. No not an owl, a sparrow. Or at least I think it was science isn't my major. Today I decided to start with the basic history and went to a random world. When I landed I ended up in a world filled with pirates. As I activated the invisibility magic I noticed a kid with black hair, a red vest and what seemed to be shorts. I was rather puzzled and left. I decided to eavesdrop on some information. These are the notes I got

-Guy named Roger is executed

-Apparently King of Pirates

-Has treasure named One Piece. Knowing these kinds of story it probably something cheesy.

-Execution starts pirate age. The kid awhile ago probably wants to be a pirate

-farthest island is where One Piece supposedly exists

-Since the execution started the pirate age maybe I should travel back in time to see it

I walked around town a bit looking at the bar and other places of interest. S far what I got is

Powers of the devil? can be granted by eating some fruit? Seems interesting I should investigate

Three types of fruit; zoan logia and paramecia ( sounds like parasite a bit)

logia=most powerful, zoan= transformation, paramecia= some special power

logia= control over element?

Fruit are very rare

Nue ( my sparrow) dislikes it here, maybe too much water?

There are 4 oceans and two lines

Grand Line then Red Line

The farther you go the more powerful the pirates are

The World Government is corrupt, maybe democracy might help

Marines are also corrupt

maybe the World Government is controlled by a corrupt person?

* * *

The strongest pirate in East Blue ( the sea where I am) is named Arlong who is a fishman maybe looks like a merman?

Day-2

Today I went back in time to Gol D. Roger's execution. Since the execution wouldn't start until a while I decided to listen a bit to the gossip. I couldn't figure out the date of the execution because they don't use the same systems we were taught in school but if I do find out I will have to remind myself to record it. Among the things I been able to pickup were:

He is apparently a great person but then why is he executed

turns out marines were still corrupt

his crew was named "Roger Pirates"

His name is not Gold D. Roger but Gol D. Roger

Unstoppable?- why was he captured then?

Actually people see him in bad light ( ones who hadn't met him)

Has rivals

Whitebeard- fellow pirate rival

Monkey D. Garp- Marine Rival, Has the D. in name too

It seemed like the execution was starting. While watching the it everyone was silent. Then he said the famous words which supposedly started the age of piracy

"_My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place"_

I have to say that was an amazing moment watching him say that. The crowd burst out as he died and the rest was history.

Since I needed more data I set up the dimensional gateway and set to the next world.

So how did you like it? Please review!

Here is the descriptions of the magic

Dimensional Gateway- A gate way that allows one to travel between worlds

Teleportation- Teleports one to a place they have been

Invisibility- Makes on Invisible

Next Chapter due date-12/?/10


End file.
